Slingby
by Leah Potts5
Summary: It is the year 2012 and Amanda Slingby is expecting another Christmas alone. She has just met Ciel and his demon butler again and she is wanting to gain her revenger from what happened over a hundred years before. But what happens when she along with the other Shinigami get stuck in a snowstorm at the mansion with just demons and their death scythes are missing.


As I was running through the forest I continued to looking for my brother to tell him the great news. I was wearing a white and black corset top that had black laces in the back to keep it up while also wearing my usual business pants and black ankle boots. I was also wearing a black choker that had a Celtic cross on it because it was the only thing that I had left from my mother. I wasn't wearing a coat in the cool night air but my main thought was finding my brother. When I ran by a certain section I saw my brother's glasses along with my best friend's glasses on the ground and I kneeled down to inspect them. I looked into the forest and I concentrated on finding my brother. As I closed my eyes I could hear voices and I quickly ran towards the voices. After I opened my eyes I saw the back of my brother's head and I jumped on his back. After he had flung me through the air to push me on the ground he quickly backed away from me and I stood up.

"Amanda, what are you doing here? Did anyone follow you," he asked.

"No Eric, but in a couple of minutes I'm supposed to reap one last soul and we'll have the thousand souls," I proclaimed.

"What," my best friend and brother asked at the same time.

"I can cure you Alan," I smiled.

Eric smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered before he separated from me.

"How many souls do you have just in case I don't find where you are," I asked.

"I have the same amount as you," he said.

I nodded and I looked at Alan.

"Were you in this the whole time," he asked.

"Yes I was actually the one that told Eric about the legend after Undertaker told me. That's why I did overtime reapings so I could get a thousand souls," I explained.

"Why did you both risk your jobs to help me," Alan asked.

"Alan, you're family to us. If we left you to die Eric and I would be devastated," I replied.

Alan smiled and I hugged him.

"I promise I'll keep where you are going a secret," I said after I separated from Alan.

I looked at Eric and he smiled while he nodded.

"Thank you, I'm thinking of taking Alan to America. You can come with us if you would like," he explained.

"Sorry but if I'm to keep where you are going a secret; I have to stay here until I retire. But I promise it will only feel like a couple of months before I come," I said.

Eric and Alan nodded as I saw them both hold hands.

"I need to go reap the last soul, we'll meet up at the place where I told you the cure," I explained.

Eric nodded and he began running with Alan again before I ran in the opposite direction. When I got to the place where I was supposed to reap the last soul I saw that it was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I looked at my black book to see if it was true or not. As I watched I saw my brother and my best friend come into the clearing. My eyes widened as I saw them stop and the demon and his master stop. As they began to speak I walked out of the bushes and I was behind Ciel. I raised my death scythe which was a Samurai sword and I was about to bring it down when I saw Eric coming towards Ciel and I. I saw Ciel move but after I closed my eyes to feel the death scythe go into my skin I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes to see Alan in front of Ciel and I with my brother's death scythe bloodied with his blood. I quickly backed up back into the bushes and I saw Eric watch Alan's cinematic record. Eric looked at me and I had a single tear come down my face as I knew that I had failed. I had failed to save my best friend, the only one that would let me talk about my problems with him. The only friend that would be there for me when I was in trouble and my first ever real friend.

"Kill me," I heard Eric say.

As I saw the demon pick up Alan's death scythe my eyes widened when I saw him stab Eric with it and I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear my gasp. I began to watch my brother's cinematic record as I cried and sobbed into my hand so they would not hear me. After the demon and his master left I walked out of the bushes towards my best friend and my older brother. I kneeled down beside them as I began to cry and I screamed in anger into the night air as snow fell down.

"ERIC," I cried.

I beated on his chest with my clenched fists as I continued to cry. As I felt the snow stick to my brown and blonde hair I looked at the sky and let the snow fall onto my face.

"Why," I whispered before I looked at my brother.

I crawled over towards Alan and I made my brother's hand hold Alan's. As I continued to cry I heard someone yell my name but I didn't care who wanted me anymore. As I heard the crunching of snow come closer it came to an erupt stop along with a gasp. I looked over my shoulder with tears still coming down my face as I looked at the grim reaper clad in red, Grell Sutcliff.

"Sutcliff why have you stopped," I heard a familiar voice ask.

I saw the ever stoic William T. Spears come out of the bushes as he stopped and looked at me. Soon Ronald Knox came and his idiotic grin fell off of his face as I stood up. I wrapped my arms around my bear arms as I felt my sword hit against my side as I kept it on my belt. Ronald quickly walked over to me and took off his jacket as he tried to wrap it around my arms.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

He looked at me and let his jacket fall to his side.

"What happened," Grell asked truly terrified as he walked towards me.

"Eric was killed by that fucking demon after he accidently killed Alan," I said as I felt on the edge of my sanity began to lose.

"Amanda calm down," Ronald tried to comfort me as he brought his hand out.

I slapped his hand away and I snarled at all of them.

"That fucking demon killed my brother! How do you expect me to calm down," I yelled as I clenched my fists.

Grell and Ronald looked at me sadly while William kept his normal emotionless face on his face.

"Do you know which demon," William asked.

"The demon butler of the fucking brat that I was supposed to reap," I screamed.

"Sebas-chan," Grell asked shocked.

I fell to my knees and I covered my face as I began to cry.

"I hate all demons," I yelled.

I heard Grell kneel down next to me and he hugged me. He began to pet my head as I cried into his vest.

"I'm going to kill that brat and his butler," I cried.

This was only the beginning of my adventure and that horrible night.

* * *

It is the year 2012 and it has been over one hundred years since the day that my brother and my best friend died. I knew that the brat that had the murderer probably already died so I was just waiting for the moment to kill the demon that murdered the two most important people to me. I had woken up from another one of my dreams about the night that my brother died but it was time to go to work. I wore a black corset with white lines on it that made it look like lace a little bit; I also had black skinny jeans, some black converse, and a black choker that had a ruby on it that looked like a rose. I pulled my blonde n' brunette hair up into a ponytail as I looked into the vanity. My hair color was one of the last things that reminded me of my brother since we did have the same hair color but also my glasses slightly reminded me of him. My glasses' frame was the same frame that my brother had but the glass that I had in mine was different. I walked out of my black colored room as I walked down the hallway I could hear someone in the kitchen. I knew that Grell was here because he had volunteered to stay at my house until they knew that I wouldn't try to do anything stupid. I sat down at the table and I leaned my head against my hand as Grell gave me some bacon and eggs. I began to play with the eggs as I stared at the plate.

"You need to eat," Grell said as he picked up a piece of bacon.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered.

I heard Grell sigh and he put the piece of bacon down.

"Amanda, you need to eat if you don't eat you won't have as much energy as you need to have," Grell tried to persuade.

"If I can't kill the person that killed my brother there is no reason for me to even get energy," I muttered.

"But Bassy-," Grell began.

"Why do you even love that asshole," I yelled at Grell.

Grell sighed and I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Grell said.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," I muttered.

"Darling you don't have to worry," Grell said as he held my hand in his.

"Why can't I just finish the promise that I made to my brother when we were at the academy," I asked.

"Amanda Victoria Slingby, why would you even think of such a thing," Grell scolded.

The promise that Eric and I had made was that we would die at the same time. That was the thing that Spears had decided on having someone watch over me so I wouldn't finish the promise. He said that he already lost two officers he didn't need to lose another but I knew that probably none of the Shinigami cared about me except for my brother, Alan, Ronald, and Grell. So all I had left was Grell and Ronald in my afterlife.

"Darling, you are like a sister to me, I don't want to lose you," Grell whispered.

I sighed and I looked at him.

"Why do you love that demon," I asked.

"I fell in love with him when I first saw him, he had a certain potential that made me feel attracted to him. I thought that after the contract was finished that he would come for me but he never did so I guess I just was never able to let go of that feeling," Grell explained.

"But what about Madame Red, didn't you love her," I asked.

"I did love her, but as a sister never a lover," Grell smiled a small smile.

I nodded and I took a deep breath.

"We better go ahead and get to work," I said.

Grell nodded and I saw that he was wearing his usual attire before he put on his long red jacket. I grabbed the black leather jacket that was next to his and I put it on before I strapped my Samurai sword to my belt. Grell grabbed his chainsaw and he leaned it against his shoulder as we walked out the door. I had lived with Grell in his red brick house after the order that Spears had made. We walked through the portal that I had made and we appeared on the top of Big Ben. The entire city of London was covered with snow as more snow began to fall too. The entire city looked like a snow globe from the top of Big Ben and I took a deep breath as I stepped over the edge. I plummeted towards the ground before I landed gracefully on my feet on a rooftop. I saw Grell do the same and we began to run across the rooftops as we ran towards our assignment. I jumped down into an alley and Grell followed me as we walked towards the busy square. We saw cars zoom by creating tracks in the snow as we watched the humans walk around minding their own business. We looked up and we saw a person walk onto a ledge. I got my sword ready as I waited for the person to jump and I heard several people gasp as they saw the person on the ledge. I looked at Grell and he gave a single nod before I jumped into the air and stabbed my sword into his chest before withdrawing it.

"Sleep well," I whispered as I landed on the roof.

The person's cinematic records filled the air as my sword began to absorb all of the records and once the records finished the man fell to the ground. I heard his whole body crack and I saw his blood begin to turn the white snow beneath him into a mahogany color of red. Grell jumped up next to me and smirked.

"His blood is a lovely shade of red," Grell mused.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is, but isn't every color of blood beautiful, I do wonder what color that Sebastian Michaelis' blood will be," I mused.

Grell looked at me before we both caught a scent and we looked down into the alley. I kneeled down and I looked over the side to see two people. I sniffed the air and I could tell that they were both demons.

"My lord, there are Shinigami around," the ravenette said.

"I know Sebastian I could see that man's cinematic records, this city has truly not changed one bit," the navy haired man replied.

I growled slightly and I jumped into the alley. I looked at them as they looked at me and the navy haired man looked at me shocked as I stood up. My breath made clouds in the air as I snarled at them.

"It surely has been awhile Michaelis," I growled.

"Why is your scent so familiar," Michaelis asked clearly disgusted.

"I am not surprised by that since you did kill my brother along with that brat," I hissed.

I grabbed a garbage bin from the side and I threw it at them. But with my luck they ducked out of the way and the bin crashed into the wall. They both looked at the bin before they looked at me and I unsheathed my death scythe.

"You both deserve to be back in hell," I screamed as I ran towards them.

They both got out of the way but I had scratched the navy haired man's arm and before I could do anything else I heard several clacks on the ground. I looked over to my side to see Grell with Ronald and Spears. Spears walked over towards me and stood beside me as he looked at the demons. I then saw Grell run towards Michaelis but he face planted on into the white snow after Michaelis had moved out of the way. Ronald ran over to Grell and kneeled down beside him as he helped him up.

"Michaelis it sure has been awhile," Spears said emotionlessly while he pushed his glasses up.

"Spears, you have not changed," Michaelis replied.

I glared at both of the demons as I sheathed my sword and the brat glared at Spears.

"Who is she," the brat hissed.

"This is Amanda Slingby," Spears answered.

"Why does that last name sound familiar," the brat pondered.

"Bochan, Slingby was the last name of Eric Slingby which was the Shinigami that had tried to collect a thousand souls to save a friend of his," the butler informed him.

"Eric was my brother and you killed him," I growled.

"I had no idea that Mr. Slingby had a sister," Michaelis said like he was disgusted.

I growled and I glared at him. Ronald walked up to me and he put my hand on my shoulder but I shrugged his hand off. I walked away and I kicked the wall before I began walking through town. As I walked past several shops I stopped at a store where many children were looking through the window. I looked at the toys that the children were so curious about and I could see a bright red sleigh in the window. I sighed as I began walking again, it was getting quite close to Christmas and I knew that this Christmas would be the same as they had been since Alan and Eric died. I knew that Spears had said that holidays I got off from Grell but I still hated the silence that always filled the house when there was no one. But I was never one to admit my feelings so I had never told them about it. I continued to walk but I stopped walking when I saw a limo drive up to me. I looked at the limo and I could see Grell along with Ronald and Spears sitting in the back of the limo with the demons. I could tell that Spears and Ronald were both annoyed but I wasn't able to say much before I was pulled into the car by Grell. We drove off and I honestly had no idea where I was going.


End file.
